A Guiding Wind/Script
Main story Before battle Nasir Ike, there's someone here claiming to be an envoy from the theocracy of Begnion. She's been asking if the princess of Crimea is aboard...What do you want to do? Ike A Begnion envoy? How did she know about this ship? Nasir Hmmm...Perhaps she had word from King Gallia...On the other hand, this is Begnion we're speaking of. I imagine it has spies in every corner of the continent. Perhaps one of those spies is the source of her information. Ike So we shouldn't be surprised that she knows about Princess Elincia, right? Soren No, but it's extremely unusual for Begnion to send an envoy to meet a princess whom they do not even acknowledge. Ike What do you mean? Soren It is a complicated matter. You see, the envoy is essentially an extension of the empress herself. Both Crimea and Daein were once part of Begnion. Both nations have only recently splintered from the theocracy. I can't fathom why the empress would extend the courtesy of an envoy to a nation she must consider somewhat beneath her. She must be planning something. Nasir "Beneath her"? That is somewhat harsh, don't you think? Soren Harsh, perhaps, but it's true. Clothing it in sweet words will not hide its bitterness, will it? Ike Soren, even I would question the tactfulness of your words. Soren I will try to be more diplomatic. Elincia Ike, Nasir. You've no need to scold Soren. His words are just that. They do me no harm. Nasir I'm glad to hear that, Princess, but he should mind his manners. Soren ... Ike Deciding how we ought to treat with this envoy is a more pressing issue. Princess, will you meet her and hear her message? Elincia I believe I must. We gain nothing by refusing to see her. Let us meet with the envoy. Tanith Princess Elincia of Crimea, I presume... Elincia Yes. Tanith It is an honor to meet you. My name is Tanith. I am deputy commanding officer of Begnion's holy guard. Elincia I must ask, what would Begnion want of me that she would send her holy guard to greet me? Tanith The apostle has learned of you, Princess Elincia, and she has come here to meet with you personally. The duty falls upon me to take you to her now. Elincia The apostle? Am I to meet--Surely the apostle has better things to do than... Tanith Will you accompany me? Elincia I suppose that I... Ike We are the princess's escorts, and we will be coming with her. I hope you understand. Tanith Of course. Elincia Then yes, I will go with you. Thank you. Pegasus Knight Bad news,ma'am. We've sighted laguz near the apostle's position. Birdmen. Crows, most likely. Tanith Hmph! We've seen their kind before. They fancy themselves pirates without a ship, but they're thieves plain and simple. Commander Sigrun is with the apostle, and it will take more than a few winged scavengers to get past her. Let's remain calm. Pegasus Knight I... Actually, I'm afraid we aren't quite sure where the apostle is. Tanith What!? They've kidnapped the apostle!? Pegasus Knight No, no! I...From what the commander said, the apostle grew impatient and had another of her more...willful moments. I asked at the docks, and sure enough, one of the longshoremen heard her order the ship to set sail without us. Tanith What!? Where were her attendants? What was she doing without her guard? Why can she never just stay put? I've told her time and time again that the seaports here are rampant with pirates and crow thugs!...Right. Where is she now? Pegasus Knight The wind is poor today, so we think her ship should not be too far from us. I came here as quickly as I could. Tanith Understood. We'll move immediately. Elincia Excuse me, but is something wrong? Tanith Your Highness, I must apologize, but an urgent matter has arisen, and I must attend to it immediately. I will return for you later. Await my return! Ike What was that all about? Titania Judging from her expression, I'd say something has happened to the person she's meant to be protecting. Mist Say, do you think that ship over there is involved? The envoy is flying in that direction. Ike If so, then the pegasus knight's fears have already been realized...They're under attack. It's the ravens they spoke of, isn't it? Soren Ike, why don't we go lend them a hand? Ike Are you feeling all right, Soren? It's not like you to offer to help anyone. Soren It's a great opportunity to put the empress in our debt. We'd be fools to pass that up, wouldn't we? Ike I should have known you'd have an angle. What do you want to do, Titania? Titania I don't approve of Soren's motivations, but I agree that we should help. Ike Well, then that's what we'll do. Will you be all right on your own, Princess? Elincia You're doing the right thing. I would not dream of stopping you. I know those pirates are no match for your strength. Give them...Give them a sound thrashing! Ike Huh...You're starting to sound like one of us, aren't you? All right then, we'd better go! Tanith Ugh! No matter how many we defeat, there are more waiting to attack! And not just those ravens of Kilvas, either--there are beorc, too. What do they all want here!? Ike Need a little help? Tanith You! Aren't you Princess Crimea's escort? Ike Yes. The princess ordered us to come to your aid. May we join the fray? Tanith That would be appreciated. We'll keep the ravens at bay. In the interim, why don't you go ahead and move onto that ship. The big vessel is ours. I'm not sure who the small one belongs to. There are human soldiers aboard, but if they're in this part of the sea, they must be pirates. Cut them down! Ike Right. We'll take care of them! Begnion Soldier Oh, no! There are more of them!? We're doomed!! Begnion Soldier 2 No, don't panic! We must protect the apostle no matter what!! Listen up, pirate scum! You may outnumber us, but we will not yield an inch! Ike Wait, wait! Don't get confused. We're here to help you! We're your reinforcements. The deputy commander of the holy guard asked us to help drive the enemy from this ship. Begnion Soldier Oh! Commander Tanith sent you? We're saved! The apostle has taken refuge in the cabin belowdecks. Begnion Soldier 2 Where on earth is the holy guard? Between those crows and the pirates, we're outnumbered! It's only a matter of time before we're overwhelmed. Gatrie Lady Astrid! Allow me to serve as your shield! Astrid Gatrie...I'm so sorry that I've gotten you involved in this, too... Gatrie Oh, please! This is nothing. I'm fine!! Before I was hired as your bodyguard, I was a top-notch mercenary! I can handle this many opponents all by myself. This is nothing. Astrid Is that so? Your confidence is impressive, to say the least... Gatrie Tee hee! Well...trust me, my confidence is backed with my blade! I'm ready to fight! Astrid I will fight, too. Begnion Soldier 2 Y-you...You're one of the passengers from House Damiell, aren't you? I can't permit someone of your stature to throw herself into harm's way! Astrid I was once a knight of Begnion, albeit for only a short while...I won't get in your way. Begnion Soldier 2 No, I can't-- Astrid We must defend the apostle, right? We do not have the luxury of choosing how to do so. Come, we must get ready. The enemy is coming! Begnion Soldier 2 You are right. We need every able fighter. Accept my apologies, and thank you for your help. Map starts Begnion Soldier Until the holy guard arrives, we need you to defend the entrance to the ship's cabins. Ike Got it! Weapons ready, everyone! Ike talks to Astrid Astrid Who are you? Ike My name's Ike. I'm with the Greil Mercenaries. I came to defend this ship--and the apostle, if I can. Astrid Is that so? I am Astrid, of House Damiell. Ike A blueblood, huh? Well, unless you're good with a sword, you'd better hide yourself in a cabin. Astrid I'll do no such thing. I once trained with knights and cavaliers. I may be of noble birth...but I know something of battle. I can fight. Ike Well, if you can fight, we can use you. Let's work together. You going to be all right with that? Astrid More so than I would be with hiding belowdecks, certainly. Astrid talks to Gatrie Astrid Gatrie... Gatrie Lady Astrid! Are you all right? Astrid What do you mean? I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be? Gatrie I saw you talking to that rough, blue-haired lad earlier..What did he say to you? Was he rude? Did he try to tell you to run for safety while he fought for your honor? Astrid ...Words to that effect, yes. Gatrie Oh, what a fool! I tell you, he'll never learn! You already have an unbeatable bodyguard--me! I'll have to remind him of that later. Astrid You know that Ike person? Gatrie He is the son of a man under whom I had the honor of serving. He's not a bad person, by any means. But he has no manners whatsoever... Astrid I see. Well, he seemed more concerned than rude. When I told him I would prefer to fight, he seemed to understand. Gatrie Hm...Oh. Oh, of course! I see it now! How silly of me. Not rude, you say? I should have known my presence would have changed the boy for the better! I'm the ideal role model! Ike talks to Gatrie Gatrie Well, if it isn't Ike! Good to see you. You're looking well, my boy. Ike Yeah. Gatrie Well, I'm glad to see it. I've been worried sick about how the Greil Mercenaries held up after I left. Did you ever recover? Ike We managed just fine. Uh...What are you doing here, anyway? Gatrie Me? Oh, I'm on a vital mission. Absolutely critical, I am. You see, these men keep attacking this ship, and I am to continue driving them back! Ike I see...Are you working for the Begnion apostle? Gatrie No, no. My employer is far more charming! Ike Is that so...From the sound of it, it must be a young lady. Gatrie Aye, after a fashion. Judging by the look of things, you must be on Begnion's side, yes? I certainly hope so. I'd hate to have to slay you after all we've been through. Ike No, you're right. We're here to defend the apostle. Gatrie Well, that's a relief. There's nothing more awkward than having to kill a friend because of his poor taste in employers, I tell you. Still, I guess that's the hazard ofnl life as a mercenary. It's good to see you, Ike. Let's finish this together! Ike I'm with you, Gatrie. Gatrie talks to Ike Ike Hey, Gatrie! What's with that sour look on your face? Gatrie You know, I think it must be fate. Why else would we be here, fighting side by side once again? It makes me wish I hadn't abandoned you so quickly after your father, Commander Greil, died. Ike It's not like you to say things like that, Gatrie... Gatrie You look like none of this matters to you. Aren't you mad at me or anything? I abandoned you all! Ike No. I understand how you must have felt when you left. And it's only because you left that you met this nice new employer. I see no problem. Gatrie Yes, you do have a point. So I guess it all worked out! I can't believe I wasted all this time worrying! Ike The fact that you worried tells me that you never really abandoned us after all. Gatrie Hm. You're right again! I am truly glad to see you, Ike. Titania talks to Gatrie Titania Gatrie? Is that you? Well, I'll be. It IS you! Gatrie Oh! Titania! It's been such a long time! How have you been? Titania Busy, of course. The mercenary life is a busy one. Have you been doing well since you left us? Gatrie Yes! In fact, I'm on a very serious mission right now! I can't afford to lose. A life hangs in the balance! Titania My...I've never seen you so serious before. Whoever your new employer is, he must be quite special...or...would I be safe in saying "she"? Gatrie Tee hee! You know me too well! But I do love the work she gives me. I'm so happy, I don't know what to do! Well, it is nice seeing you again! Titania You, too. Good luck, Gatrie! Soren talks to Gatrie Gatrie Hm? Hey, it's you! Soren ...Hello, Gatrie. Gatrie What's wrong? Are you still holding a grudge because I abandoned the Greil Mercenaries so abruptly? Soren No, not really. I'm just waiting to find out which side you're working for. If you're on our side, fine...Please fight till you drop. It will only improve our chances of winning. Gatrie I, uh...Of course! You know, you can always count on me! Soren Hm. "Always." Of course. Gatrie Phew...That boy hasn't changed a bit. Mist talks to Gatrie Mist Gatrie? That is you, isn't it? Gatrie Well, if it isn't Mist! Long time, no see! How have you been? Mist Oh, you know! Hanging in there. Gatrie Look at you! You're out here on the battlefield now? How do you like it? Mist No worries...Not so far, anyway. How about you? Are you doing well? Gatrie Yes! In fact, I'm on a very serious mission right now! I can't afford to lose. A life hangs in the balance! Mist I'm glad things are working out. I knew they would, but I was worried...Just a little. Gatrie Tee hee hee. You never need to worry about me, dear Mist. I've never been happier! Mist I'm glad to hear that. Gatrie Well, the battle awaits. Stay sharp, and stay safe! Mist The same goes for you, Gatrie! Oscar talks to Gatrie Oscar ...Well if it isn't Gatrie! Gatrie Is...Is that you, Oscar!? My word, Oscar! So, how is it going? Oscar Well, I'm hanging in there. How about you? How have you been? Is everything going well with your job? Gatrie Yes! In fact, I'm on a very serious mission right now! I can't afford to lose. A life hangs in the balance! Oscar I'm glad to hear that. I knew you'd be fine, but I still worried about you. Gatrie Oh, there's never any need to worry about me. Why, I can't recall ever having been happier. Oscar Is that right? Gatrie But enough chitchat. There's a battle to finish! Oscar You got that right. Boyd talks to Gatrie Boyd It can't be...Gatrie!? Gatrie Boyd? Why, Boyd! Long time, no see! How have you been? Boyd Since you left? I've been fine, thanks. We've all been just fine. Uh...What are you doing here? Gatrie Working, of course! I'm on a very serious mission right now. I can't afford to lose. A life hangs in the balance! Boyd Hm. Well, I am glad to hear that. You do seem much happier now than when you were when you left us. Gatrie Ha ha ha. You always were an observant one. Let me tell you, I've never been happier. Boyd If I know you, this has something to do with a woman, doesn't it? Gatrie Huh? What was that? Boyd Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself. Gatrie But enough chitchat. There's a battle to finish! Boyd You got that right. Rolf talks to Gatrie Rolf Gatrie? It IS you! Gatrie Hey! Rolf? Rolf! It's been a long time! How have you been? Rolf Well...Yes. I've been well! Gatrie They have you fighting for them, too, do they...Are you doing all right? Rolf Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I've been doing just fine. How about you, Gatrie? Gatrie Great! In fact, I'm on a very serious mission right now! I can't afford to lose. A life hangs in the balance! Rolf Sounds exciting! I guess I didn't need to worry about you after all. Gatrie You were worried? That's nice, but to tell the truth, I've never been happier, my boy! Rolf I'm glad to hear that. Gatrie But enough chitchat. There's a battle to finish! Rolf I'll second that. Rhys talks to Gatrie Rhys Hm? Is that...Gatrie, is that you? Gatrie Hm? Rhys? Rhys, look at you! It's been so long! How are you doing? Rhys Oh...I'm hanging in there. And you? How has it been since you left? Is the new job going well? Gatrie You bet! In fact,I'm on a very serious mission right now! I can't afford to lose. A life hangs in the balance! Rhys I'm glad to hear everything's going well for you. I knew it would, but I was worried...Just a little. Gatrie Tee hee! You don't need to worry about me. Why, I can't remember when I've been this happy. Rhys I'm relieved to hear that. Gatrie But enough chitchat! There's a battle that needs fighting. Rhys Agreed. It's nice to fight at your side again, even if we're working for different people. After 1st turn Naesala Tell me, walker, are my soldiers proving useful? Norris K-King Kilvas! Naesala What? Aren't you happy to see me? Norris Grrr...Look at this mess! I paid you good money to help me outmaneuver everyone else and catch the Crimean princess's ship first. Everything seemed to be going exactly as we'd planned. But now, we're being attacked by a squad of pegasus knights! We're flying no flags! We've stripped our armor of any crests! They should have no clue who we are! Why are they attacking us!? Naesala Didn't you know? That is a Begnion ship you're attacking. Norris What?!? That's...a Begnion ship? It was your featherbrained lackey who told us that Princess Crimea was aboard that vessel! Naesala Call it a miscommunication...One of those unfortunate misunderstandings that seem to happen now and again. Norris You deceitful...King Kilvas! I wouldn't be surprised if you'd planned this treachery from the start! Naesala Such unkind words! You wound me. I would never intentionally lie to you. And as proof, I bring good news. I have it on unshakable authority that the ship that just sailed up alongside Begnion's carries the Crimean princess. Norris Oh...But unless we can break through the Begnion ranks, there's nothing we can do... Naesala Would you care for some assistance? Norris And what would it cost me this time? Naesala You learn quickly, my friend. Let's see, you'd be receiving my own royal assistance, so...double--no, triple rates. Norris Ludicrous! So much gold... Where would I... Naesala I suppose I could defer payment until later. Of course, that does bring up the question of interest... Norris Leave my sight! I wouldn't seek your aid if the world were burning down around me! Naesala Very well, we've no more to discuss. Call me if you change your mind. I'll find a nice perch and enjoy the show. Norris Curse you! You're no better than your feral cousins! After 5th turn Naesala Those humans take themselves far too seriously. It's almost as though being obstinate is a way of life to them. They let their foolish pride stand in the way, and what do they get in the end? A swift and stupid death. Now I'm getting terribly bored merely watching their foolishness. Nealuchi Ne-Ne-Nestling! I can sense you're up to no good again! Naesala Stop calling me "Nestling"...Really, how many times must I tell you that, Nealuchi? Nealuchi To me, you will always be Nestling, Nestling. You can tell me as many times as you like, but I can't stop. You may be king now, but in my eyes, you will ever be my little nestling with eggshell stuck to your tail feathers! Naesala Oh...curses! Senile old fool. Forget it. Naesala Hey, you there! Raven Laguz Yes, sir! Naesala We should take advantage of the confusion of battle to help ourselves to the cargo. These humans seem interested only in fighting their fellow men. If they can't be bothered to defend their treasure, I think it fair to say they've lost their claim to it. Raven Laguz Right you are, sir! Naesala Hmph. Fight. Fight till you drop, ground-bound humans. We Kilvas will be sharpening our black beaks in the mean. After 6th turn Tibarn Hm. A battle...Tell me what you see, Janaff. Janaff It's a bit far off, but with no fog, it shouldn't be a problem. Hmm...The middle ship... I see beorc aboard. By their crests, I'd say they serve the hated Begnion empire. And the other ships...I'm not sure who they belong to. Neither flies any flag...and I see no crest, but I can make out more beorc. From their behavior...I would say that one side fights Begnion, while the other rushes to Begnion's aid. Tibarn A battle between beorc ships? I do not understand this at all. Ulki, tell me what they are saying. Ulki Just a minute, sir......The apostle is...aboard the Begnion ship. And coming to her aid...Soldiers serving Crimea's princess? They appear to be mercenaries. And on that last ship...More soldiers, although I do not know which country they serve. It seems they had a contract of some sort with the raven king. Tibarn The apostle!? That would explain the presence of those graceless pegasus knights. Ulki What would you like to do, Your Majesty? We will fight if you give the word. Tibarn The apostle...This is a tempting opportunity. However, we are no scavengers, feeding on others' scraps. When we fight, it will be with honor. We're going back home. Do some scouting and report back to me with what you find. Ulki Yes, sir! Norris is attacked Norris Blast! All my plans are falling apart. I'll cut you all down! Norris dies Norris Accursed crows...You ruined...all of...my plans... After last turn Sigrun Finally! There they are! I hope we'll find Empress Sanaki...safe and sound...Ladies, chaaaarge! Show them what we've got!! Enemy reaches the defend spot Ike Oh, no!! After battle Norris is alive when the map ends Norris Pegasus knights? Begnion sent their holy guard here? Blast! Accursed crows...My plan was perfect! It's over...Men, into the seas! Swim for your lives! And if you get caught, tell 'em nothing! Not a word about our homeland, or your life is forfeit! Norris was dead when the map ends Daein Soldier Pegasus knights? Begnion sent their holy guard here? And Norris lost the battle? It's over...Men, into the seas! Swim for your lives! And if you get caught, tell 'em nothing! Not a word about our homeland, or your life is forfeit! Conversation continues Naesala I saw this coming, of course. You know...If they'd just paid me more, I'd have been willing to lend a hand. Oh, well. What do a few human lives matter to us? They're none of our concern. We're done here. Let's go. Raven Laguz Yes, sir! Titania That's it. It looks like the dust is finally starting to settle. Soren Looks like those crows took flight as soon as the holy guard arrived. The other assailants fled, too. Ike Then our job here is done. Crows are one thing, but what were those men doing with them? Titania Yes, I thought that was odd, too. Ike They looked like pirates, but they certainly didn't act like them. Titania True. They weren't interested in treasure, and their soldiers definitely were trained fighters. But who were they? Which country did they serve? Was this an attempt on the apostle's life? Nasir It's possible. The apostle is the symbol of the Begnion Empire itself. The apostle is its empress. If she were to perish, it's fair to say Begnion itself would perish as well. Ike I see... Unknown The apostle is missing!? What do you mean!? Nasir That voice... Ike Something must have happened. Let's go find out. Tanith ...Ugh. This business is becoming quite the headache. Begnion Soldier I-I'm sorry, ma'am! If I can offer up my life in repentance for-- Tanith Oh, stop it. If you want to repent, go do something useful and find the apostle. Begnion Soldier Yes, ma'am! Ike Did I hear correctly? Is the apostle missing again? Tanith Oh, you're that mercenary... Ike My men guarded the cabin entrance. As far as I know, we kept it safe from the enemy... Tanith From what I have been told, the apostle slipped out of the cabin on her own in the chaos... Ike On her own? Now why would anyone called "the apostle" do something as stupid as that? Titania Hey, Ike! Watch your words. You're being rude. Tanith It's all right, dame knight. I have more important matters on my mind. I hate to ask, but would I be able to enlist your help in searching for the apostle? Titania Of course! You don't mind helping, do you, Ike? Ike Nah. Tanith We'll search the enemy ship. Would you search your ship, just to be sure? I would appreciate it. Ike I'll do what I can to find her, but I don't even know who I'm looking for... Soren I think it's safe to assume she will be a woman of stature, a noblewoman of some sort. Ike Huh. Titania Well, I suppose all I have to do is keep my eyes peeled for any stowaway--anyone I don't know. Let's split up. It will go faster if we search separately. Mist and I will check this side. Ike Then Soren and I will search the rest of the ship. Ike Soren...About what I said this morning... Soren Yes? Ike About the way you phrase things. Soren I...I ought to apologize for that. Ike No, don't apologize. I know you. I know it's been bothering you, hasn't it? Soren No. Well... Ike Don't take it personally. I'm no better, you know. Your ability to speak plainly the things others won't is part of what makes you brilliant. Others are too bound by courtesy...With you, I trust that what you say is exactly what you think. Soren Well...yes... Thank you, Ike. Ike Now, about that missing apostle... Soren Oh...! Ike You found her? Soren No, I don't think so. But there's a child stowing away in here! Ike What!? What is a child doing hiding on our ship!? Soren She must be some aristocrat's daughter. Probably slipped on from the Begnion ship...It was a hectic battle. She must have been frightened and hid herself here in the confusion. Are you going to help her? Ike Well, we can't just leave her. Ike Hey, are you all right? Sanaki I-I'm...fine... Ike Hey, don't be scared! Sanaki Uh...Wh-who might you be? You don't look like a laguz. Perhaps a new recruit? Ike No. I'm a mercenary. I was hired by Princess Elincia. Sanaki The Crimean princess? Ouch! Ike What's wrong? Oh, you hurt your foot. Let me see. Sanaki Hold! Do not approach me! Hey, I told you not to--Oooouch! You're hurting me! You fool!! Ike Looks like the bone's not broken. Still, we'd better have Mist take a look at it just in case. Sanaki Oh? What? What are you doing!? Ike Just hush up and hold on to me. There's my sister. She can heal that foot of yours right up. Sanaki Are you trying to help me? Shouldn't you be elsewhere? Ike I'm supposed to be looking for some sort of apostle person. But I think there are enough other people looking, and I'd rather help the injured first. Sanaki Ha...I see. This is indeed... Ike Hm? What is it? Sanaki Oh, nothing. If that's the case, I accept your help. Mist Ike! Any luck finding the apostle? Ike Nope. All I found was a little lost child. Titania Hey, she's quite a cutie. Ike Mist, do you think you could use your staff to heal this kid? Mist Yeah. Is she hurt? Ike Just her foot...But maybe she bumped her head, too. She's been mumbling complete gibberish since I picked her up. Sanaki I kept silent, blaming these antics on your ignorance, but I can no longer tolerate your manners! Ike Huh? What's wrong? It's your foot, isn't it? Sanaki Prepare yourselves, peasants! Ike Prepare? For what? Sanaki You stand in the presence of Sanaki, empress of Begnion! I am the apostle, the voice of the goddess! Ike Empress? What did she say? Titania What? Then she is... Mist Oh, no... Is she really...? Ike No, she can't be. Soren No way Titania Hold your judgment...Even if she's lying, there must be a reason... Sanaki Y-you...ignorant...! Unknown Are you all right, Empress!? Sigrun My apologies! We were unable to reach you, and we left you in terrible peril. I accept full responsibility. Sanaki You're late, Sigrun! What would you have done had something happened to me? Sigrun Please, Empress, I beg your forgiveness. Sanaki That won't be necessary. I am also partly to blame for what happened. Sanaki Let's focus instead on our rescuers. As a reward for rescuing me, I would like to invite them to visit our court. And be sure that the one they serve, that girl who claims to be the princess of Crimea, is invited as well. Sigrun Princess Elincia's bodyguards, I presume. I am sorry for the trouble you've gone to. Ike And you are...? Sigrun I beg your pardon. My name is Sigrun. I'm a commander of Begnion's holy guard. No word of thanks will ever repay you for saving the empress. Mist Wait...So it's true? Titania Are you saying that little child... Ike is Begnion's... Soren Empress...Hm. It appears so. I can't say I quite believe it, but she seems sincere. Besides, how many people do you know who command a legion of pegasus knights? Sigrun The empress has invited us to join her at Sienne, the capital of Begnion. I think we should go. Where is the princess? We should ask her permission before agreeing. Ike She must be in the cabin. I'll take you to her. Base Conversations Youth Daniel Commander, how are you? Staring at the sea, I see... Ike I know you...You're Jorge, right? You make weapons for us. Daniel No. Jorge buys used ware. I'm his twin brother. Well, mostly his twin. He has blond hair, you see. My name is Daniel. Just remember that I have brown hair and that Jorge has blond, and you'll be fine. Ike Brown hair, Daniel, and weapons...Blond hair, Jorge, and items...I think I'll remember. Daniel Fantastic. Say, can I ask you a quick question? You're a battle expert, right? You've fought a lot? Ike Enough, yeah. What is it? Daniel Picture this. Let's say there are two ships. And suppose there are planks connecting the ships at three different points. Ike All right. I'm picturing it. Daniel Now then, soldiers from one ship are about to attack the other one. Imagine that the defending side has fewer soldiers. If they want to mount a solid defense, what should they do? Ike It seems clear enough to me. Position the soldiers with the best defense on the planks, soldiers like cavaliers and knights. Daniel I see. So you would hold the enemy at bay by using your strongest allies to block the primary crossing points! Ike Then, you'd want to have your long-range attackers line up behind the tougher units barring the bridges. I'm talking about anyone with javelins, axes, or magic. You'd be able to do a lot of damage without much risk. Daniel Sounds like a good plan but...it seems rough on the soldiers defending the bridges. Ike You would want to heal them often,obviously, but maybe there's a way to reduce how much damage they take. Daniel It's a stretch, but what if I don't have them attack at all? That way, they won't run the risk of getting any counterattacks! Ike Hmm... That's not a bad idea. Daniel Great! Thanks. That gave me some good ideas. Ike Ideas? For what? Daniel Oh, my brother and I have been playing a wargame. I've lost four times in a row. Ike A wargame? Daniel We'll let you join if you bring some parchment and a quill. Come see us anytime if you're curious. See you later. Ike Maybe I shouldn't have been so serious with him... Woman Aimee Well, well! If it isn't our commander! What brings you down here? Ike I was just on my way to the deck. Aimee Oh, I see. That's too bad. I had a story I wanted to share with you. Ike A story? Aimee Hm mm. And quite a ripping yarn it is, too. Interested? Ike Well... Not really. Aimee Oh, you're so rude! And after you were so sweet the other day! Ike What are you going on about? Aimee When those crows attacked... I had wanted to see what they looked like, so I was hiding on the deck, watching. I had heard they could fly, of course, but I had no idea they could fight! I thought one of them had the drop on you, and I couldn't help myself! I cried out, "Commander, watch out!" Ike I thought I'd heard a strange, shrieking sound. That was you? Aimee And upon hearing my sweet voice, Commander, you turned around and brought down that crow with one shot! It was awe inspiring. Ike Not really. He was exhausted from the battle. He could barely move. Aimee And that's when you first caught my eye, my dynamic young commander! Ike Is that why your hand always lingers on mine when you hand me my equipment? Aimee Oh, no! Have I been too...obvious? Ike Maybe I should send one of the others down to pick up our gear from now on... Aimee Hm. You're embarrassed, aren't you? You're so cute when you're being coy! But once I set my sights on a man,I never let him get away. Remember that. Jill Ike Hey. Jill What do you want? Ike Is there any reason you're still on our ship? The crows are gone. The truce is over, isn't it? Jill ...I have a duty. As a Daein soldier, I cannot allow a Crimean princess and her band of mercenaries to run free where they will. Ike If you want to start a fight,you're on the right path. Think you can take us all on your own? Because if you want to get your friends, I won't stop you from leaving the ship. Jill Watching you all fight those crows like a band of street rats with sticks,I could see you were no match for me. But even if I were to leave this ship, the land is too far away for me to reach. Ike Nonsense. I can see land in the distance from time to time, and I thought you could go anywhere on that wyvern of yours. Jill No wyvern could fly that far without resting, and these islands are thick with half-beast scum. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't leave this ship. Ike Then let me ask you, why did you follow us alone knowing that? Jill I wanted to be recognized...I wanted my deeds to earn me fame. A soldier has little else to strive for... Ike And yet you soldiers sneer at mercenaries. At least we fight for something real. There are some dumb soldiers in this world. Jill ... Ike You leave us no choice. I'll take you as far as Begnion. Jill ... Ike But as long as you're on my ship, you will not utter the phrase "half-beast." If you can't agree to this condition, I'll kick you off the ship right now. Jill I-- All right... Ike ... Jill ... Three Brothers Boyd I'm just saying, there has to be something more we can do. Oscar Boyd... You're not making any sense. I understand your enthusiasm to help , but try to explain what you mean...We can't do anything until we know exactly what it is you want to do. Boyd You're so impatient, Oscar. I was just getting to it, all right? Oscar Impatient? You're calling me impatient? You're so impatient you can barely be bothered to put your armor on! Boyd Nag, nag, nag. Listen, I think we should come up with an unstoppable killer attack, something only we can do! Rolf An unstoppable attack!? That sounds good... Boyd Doesn't it? I'm glad you approve, peewee! Rolf Don't call me peewee! Oscar It is a fine plan, but you haven't explained what this new attack is supposed to be. How do we do it? Boyd Hey, I came up with the idea. It's your job to figure out the details. Make it cool, though, Oscar. Oscar Boyd, this plan sounds...Oh, dear... How do I put it? Rolf Let me do it! I'll think up a great one! Boyd No way. Forget that. It's too much for your little peewee brain. Rolf I told you, don't call me that! Ike They may not like to admit it, but they certainly are close. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Game Script